At The End
by Gaudys
Summary: Kisah yang sangat sederhana menceritakan tentang seorang H. Akaba yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah jatuh hati pada wanita dan akhirnya menemukan cintanya. Two-shot. Selamat menikmati dan semoga readers suka ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minnaaaaa!**

**Aku baru di fandom ini, jadi para senpai disini mohon dibantu ya ;)**

**Oh ya, ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena cerita sebelumnya belum menemukan ending yang memuaskan untuk para readers. Semoga cerita ini bisa mengobatinya ;)**

**Selamat menikmati **

**ES21 Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warnings : OOC, alur yang mudah-mudahan tidak kecepatan, typos**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Rufina Yumi (Rufi-chan)**

**At the end**

**NORMAL POV**

JRENG

Suara gitar itu pun menggema di setiap sudut ruangan, ruangan yang dipenuhi sesak orang yang bekerja dengan satu tujuan, yang hanya dibatasi oleh kotak-kotak kecil yang menandakan itu adalah area kerja sang pencari nafkah.

Bosan dengan kesibukan di sekitarnya, seorang pemuda memetik senar gitar dengan merdu, tanpa memperdulikan bahwa saat itu orang disekitarnya sedang berjuang mencari sesuap nasi. Ia jenuh akan keadaan dimana ia harus menepati suatu peraturan, awalnya memang dia sangat senang dengan pekerjaan yang ia dapat namun, berkutat dengan segala macam dokumen dan angka-angka yang memenuhi seluruh otaknya akhirnya membuatnya muak.

Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya sedikit terhibur ya mungkin dengan memainkan gitarnya.

Ia sangat menyukai gitar, kemana-mana gitar adalah benda wajibnya, meskipun orang disekitarnya selalu bertanya-tanya padanya apakah hal yang selalu ia bawa itu tidak merepotkannya, dilihat dari ukurannya saja membuat orang merasa sangat kesusahan hanya dengan berfikir untuk membawa barang yang cukup berat itu kemana pun ia pergi..

tapi berbeda dengan pemuda satu ini, membawa gitar kemana-mana adalah kewajibannya, ia selalu memperlakukan gitarnya layaknya manusia yang membutuhkan makan, minum, dan hal pokok lainnya, ia memperlakukannya bagaikan seorang pacar. Setiap hari merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, bahkan ia akan lebih marah jika gitarnya tergores di bandingkan ia dikhianati oleh sang pacar.

Tapi itulah dia, entah bagaimana nantinya jika ia telah mempunyai pasangan yang sesungguhnya atau seperti apakah sosok yang akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari gitarnya itu.

Ia sangat menyukai gitar karena pepatah yang mengatakan buah tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, seperti itu pulalah dia, melihat sang ayah yang senang memainkan gitar dan ibu yang senang bernyanyi di kala senja membuatnya sangat tergila-gila pada benda petikan tangan itu. Pada saat ia berumur 13 tahun, akhirnya ia dihadiahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sebuah gitar, dan itulah gitar pertama dan terakhir untuknya.

Namun sayang kedua sosok yang ia kagumi itu telah tiada.

Ia mulai memetik gitarnya dan mengalunkan nada gitar yang indah tanpa memperdulikan orang disekitarnya.

Setiap pria itu memainkan gitarnya, perhatian para pekerja selalu dapat teralhkan padanya dengan mudah, orang-orang merasa terhibur dengan lagu yang ia bawakan. Sekaligus sebagai selingan di kala jenuh dan stres menghadapi setumpukan kertas yang hanya menjadi formalitas pertanggung jawaban itu.

Hari yang melelahkan, bahkan dia harus lembur kali ini dan sekarang, ia sedang berjalan pulang menuju apartmentnya, yang tak jauh dari kantornya. Beruntung sekali ia mendapatkan apartment sederhana dengan penjualan rumah orang tuanya dahulu, sebenarnya ia tinggal dirumah yang cukup mewahnya dulu, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha, sementara ibunya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Namun, karena kematian orang tuanya 5 tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan pindah dan hidup sendiri di sebuah apartment, menjual saham ayahnya dan menjadikannya sebagai biaya hidup.

"ouh ouh oh" –jreng- petikan gitar itu mengakhiri lagu yang dibawakan oleh sesosok pria dalam kerumunan orang itu.

Ketika ia melihat kerumunan orang ia, mencoba melirik kesana dan mendapati sekelompok anak muda yang bernyanyi dan beberapa temannya yang mengiringinya dengan alat musik, ia meihat antusiasme para penonton dari sekelompok anak itu, ia tertarik pada mereka, dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan persembahannya yang lain.

Ternyata ia tidak menyesal berdiri disana, memasang telinga dan matanya hanya untuk fokus pada permainan sekelompok anak yang lebih muda darinya itu. Mereka berbakat, lagu yang mereka bawakan adalah remake dari lagu-lagu yang lagi happening sekarang ini. Dengan nuansa yang berbalik 180 derajat tenyata bisa membuat sebuah lagu dari sisi yang berbeda dan lebih menarik untuk didengar oleh telinga kita. Ide yang cukup kreatif.

Pria itu kemudian melemparkan selembaran uang untuk mereka, ya, mereka adalah anak muda berkarya dengan cara yang sederhana. Mereka menyukai musik hidup dari dan dengan musik. Dan pria itu pun berjalan dengan rasa bangga bisa menyaksikan pertunjukan sederhana tapi berharga mahal itu berjalan ke rumah.

"Tunggu," lelaki itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya

"Bagaimana kalau aku bekerja separuh waktu?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Ya, kurasa bisa ku mulai besok. Tapi, dimana?" lelaki itu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan kemudian ia menengok kiri kanan, saking bersemangatnya ia tak sadar kalau orang disekelilingnya melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Pandangannya kini berhenti di sebuah kedai ramen kecil di pinggir jalan, dekat sungai yang lumayan besar di belakangnya.

Ia berfikir itu adalah tempat yang cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai lahan pekerjaannya, "Aku rasa orangnya tidak akan keberatan, benarkan Isabel?" gumamnya lagi pada diri sendir, beserta gitar kesayangannya. Ia berjalan dengan pasti ke kedai kecil itu, memesan sebuah ramen yang dari aromanya saja sudah menggoda saat ia mendekati kedai kecil itu, ia sadar ternyata ia belum makan malam tadi. Ia memesannya kepada seorang lelaki separuh baya yang menjual dikedai itu, _'Kelihatannya dia orang yang ramah'_ kini ia menggumam dalam hatinya saja.

SLRUUP

Ia menghisap mi ramen itu dengan puas kedalam ruang raksasa yang dipenuhi dengan pengkoyak makanan itu, "wow" hanya kata itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan rasa mi ramen ini, ini sangat enak! Ia memesan lagi satu ramen, ia ketagihan dengan ramen ini. Tak heran jika warung ini tidak sepi, walaupun kecil dan jarang dijamah oleh mata orang yang lewat namun pembelinya tak kunjung putus.

"Yah, ini adalah tempat yang tepat," gumamnya lagi dengan wajah berseri-berseri.

Ia memetik gitarnya.

JRENG

Dan ia pun mulai memainkan nada lagu bahagia di gitarnya, pengunjung kedaipun terhibur dengan petikan gitar pemuda itu. Sang pemilik yang melihat bakat salah seorang pengunjungnya itu mendekat setelah petikan gitarnya terhenti.

"Nak, aku ingin bicara sebentar.

"Hn? Baiklah" kata pemuda itu menghentikan petikan gitarnya.

"Aku Doburoku. Kurasa kau anak yang berbakat, aku sangat suka permainan gitarmu, bagaimana kalau kau memainkan gitarmu itu disini setiap malamnya?" jelas pria tua bernama Doburoku itu.

"Penawaran yang menarik. Bagaimana dengan pembagian penghasilan?" kata pria muda itu mulai bernegosiasi dengan orang tua itu, sudah seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

"Mm, aku tidak akan memungut biaya apapun darimu, karena nantinya kau juga akan menghiburku, aku senang jika kau ingin membantuku disini." Senyum pak tua itu melebar, menaruh sebuah harapan pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Baiklah" katanya dengan puas, ternyata tak sesulit apa yang dia bayangkan, ia bisa mendapatkan tempat untuk memulai pekerjaan barunya. Setelah itu lelaki bernama Doburoku beranjak dari tempat tempat duduknya dan kembali ke dapur untuk bergelut dengan mie dan kuah ramen.

"Oh, ya Pak Doburoku. Namaku Akaba Hayato, dan ini Isabel" pria bernama Akaba tadi tersenyum lebar dan menepuk gitar kesayangannya, lalu menyelempagkan gitar kesayangannya ke pundak dan meninggalkan kedai kecil itu.

Keesokan harinya mentari yang menyengat membuat Akaba si rambut merah itu lebih bersemangat untuk pergi ke kantornya, suasana yang seharusnya membuatnya kesal seperti biasa itu kini berbanding terbalik, mungkin karena pekerjaan barunya sebentar malam, ia saja heran mengapa tak sejak dulu ia memilih jurusan seni saja.

ia menghirup udara segar di balkon apartmentnya, ia sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini, ia tidak pernah melewatkan ritual yang membuatnya seperti terlahir kembali. Ia menyesap coklat panas dan menikmati suasana pagi itu seperti biasanya, namun, hari ini berbeda entah ia merasa sangat senang dan bersemangat perasaan layaknya anak kecil yang telah diberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya.

Ia meletakkan cangkir kosong yang tadi berisi coklat panas di dapurnya, ia menjamah kulkasnya, sebelum ia membukanya ia membuka lembaran kalender tanggal 22, "Hn?" ucap pria berambut merah itu heran, hari ulang tahun yang ke 22?

Ia sendiri tak menyangka, ia bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri? Huh, mungkin karena ini ia merasa sebahagia ini?

Entahlah, ia merasa itu bukan alasan yang tepat.

"oke, ayo isabel" ia berdiri setelah memasang ikatan sepatunya, dan menyelempang si Isabel di pundaknya yang kokoh.

Ia berjalan keluar di bangunan yang kokoh itu, ia berjalan menelusuri jalan sambil bersiul riang, ia merasa sangat berbeda hari ini, ia tersenyum pada setiap orang yang ia temui, berbeda sekali dengan Akaba yang biasa.

Sepanjang hari ia selalu tersenyum tanpa lelah, orang yang sangat mengenalnya pun sampai terheran-heran melihatnya, ia berbeda 180 derajat. Pria berambut merah itu melantunkan nada-nada indah dari alunan merdu isabel, ia melantunkannya disetiap ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk memetik tubuh indah isabel.

Malam telah tiba, hari ini ia tidak perlu lembur seperti kemarin, ia pun takjub dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu, ia tidak menyangka bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk tanpa rasa lelah sedikit pun.

"Isabel, sekarang waktunya kita menikmati waktu untuk team work" ia beranjak pergi dari kotak kecil yang memisahkan pemandangan indah dijendela besar dengan peralatan canggih yang tersusun rapi dimeja kerjanya itu.

Ia menyusuri jalan menikmati pemandangan malam yang sungguh cerah seolah mendukung isi hatinya, bersih ditemani dengan bintang yang setia menemani bulan dikala terang walaupun mereka tak terlihat dan kala kegelapan menyelimuti bumi ini disaat merekalah menjadi pusat keistimewaan sang langit. Namun, satu hal yang kurang darinya dan tidak pernah ia rasa, bahkan sampai umurnya 22 tahun hari ini, ia belum pernah merasakannya. Bintang yang menemaninya.

"Hai paman" Sapa Akaba riang kepada orang tua paruh baya yang sedang membuatkan ramen untuk pengunjung yang tak sabar mengisi perut kosong yang hanya terisi dinginnya angin malam.

"Hai nak, kau sudah datang? Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang spesial?" kata pak Doburoku menggoda pemuda yang mempersiapkan Isabelnya untuk melantunkan kembali alunan indah mereka berdua.

JRENG

Ia memulai petikan gitar pertamanya, ia sangat menikmati alunan Isabel, pengunjung pun yang mendengar alunan lagu mereka berdua sangat menikmatinya, seolah mereka bisa merasakan rasa gembira yang dirasakan oleh kedua pemain itu.

pengunjung kedaipun bertambah, menambah kesibukan Pak Doburoku untuk melayani mereka satu persatu, akhirnya Akaba turun tangan untuk ikut melayani pesanan yang ada, jika Pak Doburoku sudah bisa meng_handle_ semua, pria berambut merah dengan badan atletis itu kembali malanjutkan alunan lagunya bersama Isabel.

Pengunjung mulai sepi, malam semakin larut menunjukkan kekuasaanya. Pak Doburoku dan Akaba pun berbincang-bincang di kedai mereka dengan ditemani teh seduh asli dari desa Pak Doburoku, ternyata dua insan yang berbeda usia ini dengan cepat bisa beradaptasi satu sama lain, mereka sekarang sudah seperti teman lama. Lama tak bertemu dan berseda gurau bersama. Mereka saling berbagi satu sama lain, dalam hal pengalaman hidup, pekerjaan, sampai percintaan.

"Hah? Sungguhkah? Pria sepertimu belum pernah merasakan cinta?" kekagetan dari sang paman tua yang menua itu membuat Akaba tersipu malu, sungguh memalukannya diakah sampai-sampai respon pak tua ini seheboh itu?

"Ah, ia paman. Jangan seperti itu, terlalu berlebihan buatku, hehe. Hm, aku hanya ingin bintang yang tepat untuk menemani sang bulan paman, apakah itu salah?" tanya sang bujangan berambut merah.

"Tentu saja tidak, malah lelaki sepertimu zaman sekarang sudah langkah" kata pak tua itu mengejek pemuda dihadapannya.

"Tapi aku bangga, karena aku dilindungi bukan? Haha" canda sang rambbut merah.

Saat itu, sudah pukul 23.50 saatnya mereka menutup kedai kecil itu.

"Uh, tunggu dulu" teriak seorang wanita berambut hitam pekat sebahu berlari menuju mereka, wanita itu tampak agak berantakan dengan dandanannya yang casual.. ia terengah-engah setelah berusaha menuju kedai itu dalam dahaga menahan laparnya, ia menahan laparnya sejak siang tadi, terlalu banyak tugas yang menumpuk sehingga ia tidak bisa menyempatkan dirinya untuk meraba secuil makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya yang sudah mengibarkan bendera perang untuknya, bahkan dengan cara itupun ia harus libur. Ya begitulah jadwal pekerja kantor bank menjelang akhir tahun. Tinggal 3 bulan lagi akhir tahun akan datang sudah serepot ini ia harus bekerja, bagaimana jika itu sudah tinggal beberapa hari lagi, mungkin ia harus memindahkan rumahnya ke tempat kerjanya itu.

Ia masih tersenggal-senggal mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk bisa membuatnya bertahan untuk meminta pesanan pada dua orang lelaki di hadapannya itu.

Ia bahkan tak sadar salah seorang dari mereka memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

**AKABA POV**

"Uh, tunggu dulu" teriak seorang wanita. Mendengar suara itu aku berbalik.

DEG

Berambut hitam pekat sebahu berlari menuju kami yang sedang merapikan tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk pembeli, berbenah untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan mengakhiri hari yang penuh makna itu.

Wanita yang tampak agak berantakan dengan dandanannya yang casual. Menyita perhatianku. Ku pandangi lekat-lekat wanita manis itu yang sedang tersengal-sengal mangambil nafas, ingin ku tolong wanita dihadapanku itu namun aku tidak bisa bergerak, yang ku lakukan hanyalah terpaku melihatnya. Caranya membungkuk berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin, rambutnya yang terurai lurus ke bawah sebahu yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu memberikan efek yang sangat terlihat istimewa dimataku. Terutama wajah tanpa goresan _make up _ sedikit pun menambah pancaran aura alami yang mampu mengunciku.

Sensasi apa ini?

**HANA POV**

Aku berjalan dengan lemas menuju rumah. Hari yang sungguh sial.

Ku rasa hari ini sudah cukup lengkap dengan keterlambatanku menghadiri rapat yang mengakibatkan proposal yang kurancang sehari semalam itu dibatalkan dan harus dibuat ulang, tugas yang deadline, dan yang lebih kejam lagi, waktu tak mengizinkanku untuk meraba bahkan mencium aroma makanan hari ini. Kerja lembur selarut ini adalah hal pertama untukku. Setidaknya, biasanya aku hanya pulang paling lambat jam 11 23.00. masih sempat untuk mengejar kereta terakhir di stasiun untuk menuju rumah. Namun, apa boleh buat, walaupun hanya berselisih beberapa menit saja, aku harus ketinggalan kereta api dan berjalan ke rumah. Sendiri.

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, seharian ini menguras tenagaku.

Samar-samar aku melihat sebuah kedai kecil, aku menyipitkan mata dan membaca berulang-ulang spanduk sang pemilik kedai. Ternyata benar itu adalah kedai ramen! Melihat kedai tadi rasa tak berdayaku pun hilang. Aku berlari. Berusaha menggapai kedai itu dan berkata aku ingin ramen 7 mangkok dalam sekali teguk!

"Uh, tunggu dulu" teriakku akhirnya, aku tersengal-sengal mengambil nafas. Berlari dengan tenaga tinggal beberapa watt seperti ini ingin membuatku pingsan. Aku membungkuk mencoba menenangkan diri. Sepertinya diriku sudah cukup berantakan hari ini.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan mendapati sesosok pria tua yang tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang ramah.

"Ah, Paman. Bolehkah aku memesan ramen? Hehe" tanyaku ragu pada sosok tua itu.

"Tentu saja nona" katanya tersenyum ramah.

"Hei pemuda bodoh, jangan hanya terbengong disana dan melihatnya, siapkan meja dan kursi untuk nona ini! Kekeke" pemuda tua itu tertawa dan menuju di dapurnya.

Ku lihat sesosok pemuda di belakangnya yang masih terbengong melihat ke arahku tanpa memperdulikan kata majikannya, aku tak mengerti ada apa dengan lelaki itu, apakah aku seberantakan itu?

"Hn?" aku tersenyum padanya dan melambaikan tangan, mencoba bersikap ramah, dan normal.

BRUK

Kursi di tangannya terjatuh dan "Hahahahhaha" dia tertawa, akhirnya orang itu tersadar sejak sedari tadi mematung.

"Hhaah" aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang konyol, tak terlupakan pula sang pak tua di balik dapur tertawa dan berkata "Begitulah anak zaman sekarang yang tidak pernah melihat wanita cantik" mendengar kata paman tadi aku tersipu malu, wajahku mungkin memerah sekarang.

Dia pun masih tertawa sendiri, memperbaiki posisi bangku dan meja yag berantakan. Dan akhirnya selesai pula ia menyiapkan sebuah kursi dan meja untukku yang tertata rapi, lengkap dengan serbet dan lilin, seperti aku makan di restoran dan candle light dinner saja. _Lelaki aneh_ gumamku dalam hati.

Tapi tak apalah, aku duduk di meja yang bahkan tak ingin ku hancurkan keindahannya dengan kerakusan makanku nanti, ku memperhatikan dua sosok pria itu. Mereka berada di dapur, berbincang, dan tertawa bersama, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Huh, lelah hari ini lumayanlah di bayar dengan pelayanan kedua orang yang masih asing ini. Apa ini ya balasan Tuhan akan pekerjaanku hari ini? Hihi.

"Ah, nona. Ini dia mi ramen. Ramen combo, ini special untuk anda sebagai pelanggan penutup kami hari ini. Hari ini juga kami kedatangan banyak pelanggan, jadi anggap ini sebagai rasa syukur kami. Ah, dan gratis" jelas sang paman tua sambil membungkuk dan berlalu pergi sebelum aku mengucapkan apa-apa.

Sebesar inikah apresiasi Tuhan untukku? Huh, Tuhan ku rasa ini berlebihan.

Aku mulai mennyeduh ramenku dengan hikmat, sebelumnya datang pria pemuda aneh tadi dengan memetik gitarnya, yang mengalihkan perhatianku. Entah ada apa dengan suara dari petikan gitar itu, seperti ada magic yang membuatku untuk mendengarnya. Ku angkat kepalaku dan pria aneh tadi mendekatiku dengan alunan nada gitar yang semakin terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Aku tersipu malu mendengar alunan nada tersebut, seolah aku bisa mengartikan makna dari alunannya, walaupun aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan musik.

"Hei bocah tengik, sudah berhenti. Kau membuatnya tidak bisa menyantap makanannya. Jika ingin memainkan musik itu, jangan kau di hadapannya" kata pria tua itu mengusik keindahan alunan lagu yang seketika itupun berhenti.

"Hah, benarkah? Ba-baiklah. Gomen. Hehehe" kata pria aneh tadi dengan wajah yang merah padam hampir menyamai dengan merah rambutnya. Kelihatannya pria tadi salah tingkah, pergi dengan menggaruk kepala dan berbalik seolah memberi isyarat pada pak tua.

Mereka kini berdua sangat aneh.

Tapi satu hal yang ku inginkan, menyuruh si rambut merah aneh itu memainkan kembali alunan lagunya.

"Hah, syukurlah" aku bersandar ke bangkuku dan memegangi perutku yang sudah sangat _full_ memakan ramen jumbo itu.

Tapi, "Hah, bagaimana seorang wanita bisa makan seperti ini?" kata paman itu menghampiriku. Mengagetkanku dan menyadarku dengan gaya makanku yang membuat meja yang semula rapi dan romantis itu menjadi meja yang sangat berantakan dengan caraku makan. _"Sungguh memalukan"_ ku rasa sekarang wajahku pun ikut memerah.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku paman, seharian ini aku belum makan. Aku akan membersihkannya, paman jangan kahawatir, hehe. Sekarang aku sudah sangat malu. Mana makanannya gratis lagi." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang hanya membuat penampilanku tampak tambah berantakan itu.

"Baiklah, kalau itu pintamu" paman itu tersenyum dan kembali ke dapurnya.

Aku melihat sesosok pria yang tertidur di atas gitarnya, ah, pria berambut merah tadi. Dia manis juga saat tertidur.

Aku membersihkan meja dan mengangkat kotorannya ke dapur paman.

"Maafkan aku nona, tapi pria di luar itu sama sekali tidak berguna" kata pria itu mengambil piring yang ku bawa dari luar dan memindahkan ke tempat cuci piringnya.

"Mungkin orang aneh itu, eh, maksudku, dia kelelahan" kataku mencoba menanggapi ucapan sang paman tadi.

"Haha kau tidak perlu meralat ucapanmu, memang dia pria aneh" kata pria itu membuatku tersipu malu.

"Ah, paman, kau tidak mengatakan kalau wanita itu telah pergi" kata pria aneh tadi menyerbu dapur dengan panik.

Kami berdua berbalik, aku melihatnya bengong, ingin tertawa, dasar pria aneh.

"Hah" gumamku kecil yang hanya diriku saja dapat mendengarnya. Menunduk dan berjalan melewatinya yang terpaku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hahah" tawaku pun keluar, suaraku ku kecilkan agar mereka tak mendengarku.

Namun dari luar kedai aku bisa mendengar pentengkaran kecil mereka, aku mendengar si aneh berambut merah itu mengatakan kenapa paman tak memberitahunya atau membangunkannya dan paman itu hanya tertawa mendengar keluh kesah si rambut merah aneh.

Aku mengambil tas ku bersiap untuk pulang, malam yang berkesan.

"Terima kasih, lain kali datang kedai kami lagi" suara ringan pemuda berambut merah itu membuatku berbalik dan tersenyum.

Ia pun tersenyum, Deg, entah mengapa senyumannya meneduhkan hatiku.

**NORMAL POV**

Pria berambut merah itu pulang dengan riang, seribu kali lebih senang dari sebelumnya.

Bersiul dan menari-nari sepanjang jalan, ada perasaan puas dalam dirinya setelah bertanya-tanya apa yang menunggu di hari ulang tahunnya, ternyata hadiah ulang tahun ini adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan selama hidupnya, seorang bintang yang akan menemani hidupnya dikala terang saat mereka tak bisa terlihat oleh mata pengamat langit dan saat malam saat mereka bisa memancarkan sinarnya bersama.

**Okelah itulah tadi chapter 1 nya, bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah mereka? Apakah sang Akaba yang terkenal dengan jomblo seumur hidupnya bisa mendapatkan seorang wanita yang mendampingi hidupnya? Dan siapakah wanita itu sebenarnya?**

**Tunggu di chap berikutnya yah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oke ini lanjutannya, langsung aja, this is it!**

**ES21 Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warnings : OOC, alur yang mudah-mudahan tidak kecepatan, typos**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Rufina Yumi (Rufi-chan)**

**At the end**

**NORMAL POV**

Pria berambut merah itu pulang dengan riang, seribu kali lebih senang dari sebelumnya.

Bersiul dan menari-nari sepanjang jalan, ada perasaan puas dalam dirinya setelah bertanya-tanya apa yang menunggu di hari ulang tahunnya, ternyata hadiah ulang tahun ini adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan selama hidupnya, seorang bintang yang akan menemani hidupnya dikala terang saat mereka tak bisa terlihat oleh mata pengamat langit dan saat malam saat mereka bisa memancarkan sinarnya bersama.

**Akaba POV**

"Hah, inikah rasanya?" aku merasa puas dan yakin. Entah dari mana rasa itu, dari hati ini? Sejak kapan hati ini belajar hal seperti ini, kenapa dia belajar tanpa sepengetahuanku dan mengapa dia belajar tanpa mengajakku sejak dulu? Sungguh tidak adil. Tapi aku senang, hati ini mengajariku saat ini, tidak pada saat yang lebih lama lagi nantinya, haha.

Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia si Hati, toh, dia telah melaksanakan tugasnya malam ini, yaitu mengajariku jatuh cinta. Pandangan pertama pula. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Hn, dan Tuhan.

BRUK

Ku lempar sepatuku ke pojok belekang pintu, baru ku raskan lelahnya hari ini.

Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat.

Tapi ini adalah hari yang spesial.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku berharap wanita itu akan ku temui lagi, esok, lusa, besok lusa, atau mungkin dalam mimpi.

**HANA POV**

"Ah." Ku hempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur kecil, menengadap ke langit-langit rumah, menikmati pemandangan lukisan senja hari yang terpapah rapi di atas itu menambah kesejukan di hatiku. Hari yang melelahkan tapi berkesan.

Lukisan yang dibuat almarhum ayahku saat berumur 5 tahun itu membuatku semakin tersenyum sendiri.

Sosok yang ku temui tadi persis dengan sosok sang ayah, suka bermain musik walaupun dia bukan pekerja musik malah menjadi pekerja kantoran. Tingkahnya yang konyol tadi tentu bukan seperti ayahku, dia seperti ibuku. Aku tertarik ingin bertemu dengannya. Ah, apa yang ku fikirkan ini.

Tapi, aku ingin.

Dan ku rasa dia juga menyukaiku, ah, tunggu dulu, apa aku sekarang menyukainya? Ah, yang benar saja, tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya rasa kagum pada sang ayah atau rasa kangen karena tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Hanaaaaa" teriak sang ibu tercinta ku menghamburkan lamunanku.

"Iyaaa" ku balas teriakan wanita yang sangat berjasa selama hidupku.

Aku keluar dari kamar ku lihat sang mama berdiri di depan kamar menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jaket yang lumayan tebal menatapku khawatir, memang suasana sekarang agak dingin namun entah mengapa kehangatan yang menjalari tubuh mungil ini, "Lembur lagi?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sendu.

"Hn" aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar padanya,

"Kakak baru pulang mam?" sesosok wanita kecil berumur 13 tqhun muncul dari balik tubuh sang ibunda

"Ayame? Kau belum tidur?" tanyaku pada sesosok gadis mungil itu,

"Sudah, aku tebangun karena mam khawatir pada kakak" jelasnya mendekatiku,

"Mau tidur bersama kakak?" tawarku pada gadis bermata azure sepertiku itu,

"Hn" angguknya senang.

Ku anggukkan kepala pada ibuku mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Semenjak kepergian ayah, ibu selalu menjaga kami dengan baik, selalu bersikap hati-hati dan tak pernah sekalipun marah pada kami. Harus menjadi tulang punggung untuk sebuah keluarga kecil seperti ini tak membebaniku sama sekali, yah, ibuku juga bekerja namun, hanya menjual kue yang dititipkan di sekolah Ayame. Ibu selalu bersikeras untuk menyuruhku mencari pekerjaan yang lain, karena lelah melihatku lembur terus. Namun aku suka menjadi editor di sebuah majalah yang terbit setiap minggunya. Menyalurkan kreatifitas dan terkadang membuat cerita untuk mejalah tersebut sudah membuatku sangat nyaman. Dan tak ingin menggantinya dengan pekerjaan yang lain.

"Nah, sekarang Ayame tidur ya" ku selimuti tubuhnya, dan mematikan lampu. Ku berbalik dan memperhatikan sesosok gadis mungil yang menutup matanya untuk menanti hari esok.

"Tuhan, tetap utuhkanlah keluarga ini" gumamku menutup mataku, berharap esok menjadi hari yang lebih indah dibanding hari ini.

**NORMAL POV**

Gadis berambut pendek hitam pekat itu merasakan seberkas cahaya. Ia membuka mata azurenya dan menyapa sang mentari yang memancarkan karunianya. Meraba setiap sudut ruangan dengan pandangan. Ayame sudah tidak berada di sampingnya, berarti anak itu sudah akan bersiap ke sekolah. Ia bangun, merenggangkan setiap sendi-sendi di tubuhnya, sesekali menguap menandakan ia masih ingin istirahat yang lebih lama lagi, namun, itu mustahil, berkas yang akan menumpuk hari ini di mejanya akan menjadi sumber hidupnya akan menanti untuk disentuh, dan diselesaikan.

Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi, melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu dan memanjakan tubuhnya.

Sementara itu sang belahan jiwanya masih tertidur lelap diatas kasur empuknya, tak merasakan bahwa cahaya yang masuk ke ruangan dan meneranginya telah memaksanya untuk melanjutkan hari.

Gadis bernama Hana itu memakai parfum kesukaannya. Sentuhan terakhir untuk mempersiapkan dirinya melewati hari. Parfum aroma rose itu tak pernah ketinggalan untuk membumbui badan gadis berambut hitam pekat itu. Bahkan ia membawa ukuran mini dari parfum tersebut. Ia sangat cinta pada aroma manis, layaknya gula-gula tapi memancarkan keeleganan seorang wanita. Ia tak pernah bosan, ia sangat jatuh cinta pada aroma itu. Jika ia tidak ditemani dengan aroma itu, ia tak akan bisa konsentrasi seharian.

Sang wanita berjalan menelusuri jalan yang telah terekam baik dalam otaknya. Mungkin, walau dia lupa ingatan kakinya akan membantunya untuk menelusuri lapak jalan yang disekelilingi bangunan tinggi mencakar langit itu. Selama perjalanan ia berfikir, berfikir kejutan apa yang akan Tuhan berikan padanya. Berfikir tentang lelaki yang yah ia akui menarik perhatiannya semalam itu.

Sementara si pemikat masih terlelap nyenyak bagaikan orang tak bernyawa tak merasakan apapun. Bahkan segala anggota elektroniknya telah menyerah untuk membangunkan seorang pria yang entah mengapa berubah menjadi putri tidur hanya dalam sehari.

**AKABA POV**

"Mm" aku mengucek-ngucek mata yang telah beristirahat ini meraskan tempaan sang cahaya lembut menembus gorden apartmentku, "Cepat sekali terangnya" gumamku melempar pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan yang kesukaanku.

Melirik jam yang tergantung kokoh di dinding salah satu sudut ruangan itu.

"Apa?! Sudah pukul 13.00? apa aku gila?" keterangan yang terpampang jelas didepan mataku membuatku kalut, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku bangun di pukul segini, otakku sudah tidak bisa bekerja, kerjaanku pasti telah tertumpuk, bosku pasti akan mengomel. Ini gawat. Ah, sial.

Handphone, ya, benda itu. Dimana? Aku mencoba meraba di setiap celah tempat tidurku, ku rasa aku mearuhnya tepat di samping bantalku. _Mengapa benda brengsek itu tidak membangunkanku hari ini_ gerutuku dalam hati. Sepanjang pencarian aku hanya mengomel tidak jelas menyalahkan sang persegi panjang tipis itu.

"Aha! Dapat kau!" kataku bergurau bahagia.

"Ah, sial! Ternyata benda ini lowbat ternyata, apa yang ku fikirkan semalam, mengapa aku tidak mencargernya? Ah, haruskah aku sesial ini hari ini?" aku beranjak mencari charger untuk men_charge_ si handphone sialan ini.

Aku pasrah menerima bahwa hari ini aku bisa bersantai di rumah, walaupun aku tahu besok aku akan mati diomeli oleh sang manager cantik Mamo dan bos gila Hiruma-kun. Mereka berdua tidak jauh berbeda. Tidak heran mengapa mereka bisa menjadi suami istri yang tidak pernah akur, bukan, jarang akurnya. Tapi entah seluruh pagawai disana sangat menyukai dan mendukung hubungan yang kurasa aneh itu.

Aku berdiri menghadap ke luar jendela memegang coklat hangat yang mengepulkan asap hangatnya menyentuh kulit wajahku menunggu sang persegi panjang tipis itu mempunyai cukup daya untuk hidup kembali. Menerawang keluar sana, berfikir keras akan ambang harapan yang telah membawanya kedalam mimpi indah yang membawa sial setelahnya.

"akankah aku bertemu dengannya malam ini? Ku harap akan" desisku sendiri, menghirup sedikit demi sedikit secangkir coklat panas yang sudah sangat terlambat untuk disantap sebagai sarapan saat siang bolong begini. Tapi ia tidak bisa lepas tentunya.

**NORMAL POV**

"Isabel, temani aku hari ini di rumah yah?" katanya tersenyum lebar pada gitar kesayangannya itu.

Dia duduk mempersiapkan dirinya memetik tubuh indah isabel menutup mata dan

JRENG

Petikan gitar mulai mengalun indah mengikuti isi hati lelaki berambut merah itu, irama hatinya terpatri jelas melalui nada indah dari tubuh sang Isabel menggema di setiap sudut ruangan yang kosong itu.

Jam berganti jam, kegiatan terus mengalir mengikuti sang waktu yang akan terus membawa harapan mereka untuk bertemu di tempat yang sama malam nanti.

Malam telah datang, si kepala merah itu berjalan ke tempat sang paman menjual ramennya, dan snag bunga mawar pun bisa bernafas lega karena tugas yang sudah berkurang bisa mempercepat pertemuan mereka dia berjalan dari kantornya menuju kedai sang paman. Mereka membawa harapan masing-masing. Satu tujuan.

**AKABA POV**

"Hai, paman" sapanya dengan riang,

"wah, wah, sepertinya ada yang terlihat sangat segar hari ini. Apakah efek dari kemarin malam masih membekas? Wah, ingin kembali ke masa muda rasanya" canda sang paman sambil mengatur bangku untuk para pelayanannya nanti, memang aku datang lebih awal karena sudah tidak sabar untuk berada disamping paman jail ini.

Sejujurnya juga tidak, haha.

"Hn? Paman juga masih muda, tidak usah khawatir" candaku padanya.

"hahah kau bisa saja anak muda" kata sang kakek dengan tawa khasnya.

_Huh, sekarang tinggal menunggu waktunya untuk beraksi_.

**NORMAL POV**

Lelaki yang sangat bersemangat itu memainkan lagunya bersama dengan Isabel.

Mereka sangat serasi.

Sedangkan wanita berambut hitam pekat itu memandang dari jauh, dan tersenyum.

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya dengan pelan, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai kecil itu.

Ia tidak boleh kelihatan gugup berhadapan dengan pria itu, ucapnya dalam hati dengan yakin.

"Paman? Um, hai, pesan ramennya satu ya paman" ketika sampai di kedai kecil itu, tersenyum pada sang pria pemain gitar, dan menyapa sang penjual yang telah menua dimakan usianya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Dan spesial" kata sang paman tua itu.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, dan kedua orang itu hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk saling berpandangan. Si pria terus menggoda sang wanita dengan petikan gitarnya dan tentu saja sang wanita menikmatinya, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh hati pada alunan gitar tubuh Isabel itu? Mustahil. Tapi, tentunya dengan dukungan sang pemain gitar senyuman indah sang wanita tak akan berhenti.

"Nah, ini dia nona" akhirnya pesanan sang wanita berambut pekat itu datang.

"Terima kasih paman" balasnya dengan senyuman.

Dan Paman tersenyum kembali bersembunyi dibalik dapurnya mengerjakan pesanan-pesanan para pelanggannya yang kembali membanjiri kedai kecil itu seperti kemarin, membuat sang paman tidak bisa lagi menggoda kedua anak muda yang masih malu-malu kucing itu.

"Hai" sapa Akaba pada gadis yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu.

"Hn?" Hana menengok, "Uhuk" ia tersendat, terlalu kaget untuk melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya.

"Kau tak apa?" sang pria berambut merah itu menyerahkan segelas air putih padanya,

Dengan malu dengan reaksi refleks tubuhnya itu, ia mengambil air itu dan meneguknya sedikit, tidak ingin kelihatan rakus tentunya.

"Makasih" katanya tersipu malu, dan berfikir apakah dia bisa menghabiskan ramen yang tersisa di mangkoknya atau tidak apabila sang pria dihadapannya itu ingin duduk didepannya. Gawat.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" katanya dengan sopan.

_Sial. _Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Um, ten-tentu saja" katanya agak ragu, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan makannya sebelm terlihat lebih konyol dengan tingkahnya, dan atmosfernya berubah menjadi lebih hangat dari seharusnya.

Dan tentu saja, wanita itu semakin khawatir.

"Kau tidak melanjutkan makanmu?" Kata pria itu dengan tidak kalah gugupnya tentunya.

"Um, aku sudah kenyang, hari ini tidak seberat hari kemarin" ya, dia harus berbohong lagi.

"atau aku..." katanya si pria berambut merah itu.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak" seolah bisa menangkap maksud pembicaraan sang lelaki dihadapannya, wanita itu membantahnya walaupun kenyataannya memang iya.

"Oheh" kata si pria itu, seolah kebingungan memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk dia utarakan pada sang wanita dihadapannya, ini pertama kalinya untuknya jadi tentu saja tidak heran apabila ia berlaku seperti ini kan? Tapi apakah ini membuatnya terlihat konyol? _Oh, ayolah bibir bergeraklah dan mengatakan sesuatu yang berarti, sebelum aku mati duduk disini._ Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Astaga, aku Akaba" _oh, Tuhan apa-apaan ini, bahkan hal sepenting ini pun aku lupa_. Sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Hana" katanya tersipu malu dan membalas uluran tangan dari sang pria bernama Akaba tadi.

"Um, aku suka permainan gitarmu" kalimat yang sederhana namun berarti bagi Akaba itu menolongnya untuk mempunyai perbincangan yang lebih intens dengan Hana.

"Oh, syukurlah, kau tau, semua orang bilang begitu, tapi aku tidak membanggakan itu, hehe. Gitarku ini namanya Isabel. Ini adalah gitar kesayanganku dan aku wajib membawanya kemana..."

Begitulah, dan percakapan mereka berlanjut.

Bertukar nomor telepon dan membantu Paman adalah awal dari kedekatan mereka.

Hari demi hari mereka lewati bersama, bertiga dengan Paman, namun, mereka menikmatinya seolah hanya milik berdua, mereka selalu memyempatkan bisa bertemu kala pekerjaan mereka selesai di kantor masing-masing.

Namun, menjelang akhir tahun pekerjaan yang membuat mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.. mereka pun jarang bertemu, bahkan dengan paman pun sudah sangat jarang. Biasanya Hana datang tapi Akaba tidak ada disana, begitupun sebaliknya.

Mereka selalu berhubungan melalui telefon tentunya, tapi kembali lagi saat ada waktu luang.

Dan, akhirnya tak ada lagi komunikasi diantara mereka.

**TAHUN BARU**

**HANA POV**

"Kakak, ayo kita kesana kelihatannya banyak aksesoris yang bagus" tarikan manja Ayame di ujung bajuku mengagetkanku.

Malam tahun baru, malam bagi seluruh orang didunia, merayakan pergantian tahun baru yang akan membawa lemabaran baru bagi semua orang, harapan, dann kebahagiaan.

Seperti biasa pula, tradisi festival malam tahun baru yang penuh dengan desakan manusia yang ingin menikmati tahun baru berkumpul disuatu tempat, membuat ibuku harus hanya puas dengan duduk di kedai kecil yang menjual makanan dan menikmatinya, syukurlah, seseorang seperti beliau memang lebih senang memandangi orang disekitarnya dibanding berjalan berkeliling.

"wah, aku dapat satu boneka kak" teriakannya dengan gembira,

"Apa kau senang?" tanyaku berlutut dihadapanya.

"Ya, tentu saja, akan aku namakan boneka ini Hana. Seperti nama kakak, jadi aku tidak akan kesepian kalau kakak kerja lembur lagi" katanya menjelaskan panjang lebar,

Yang bisa ku lakukan padanya hanyalah tersenyum penuh arti dan mengelus poni yang hanya sampai menutupi alisnya itu.

"Kakak aku lapar" keluhnya padaku,

"Um, kalau begitu kita kembali ke Ibu ya?"

Dan dia hanya mengangguk, aku beranjak ingin berbalik dan,

BRUK

"Aw" aku mengelus kepalaku yang tertumbuk pada benda keras yang tidak tahu benda apa itu

"Maafkan aku. Aduh Isabel" ku dengar suara pria yang bahkan lebih memperhatikan sesorang atau benda bernama Isabel itu, enathalah, tapi apakah itu pantas disebut manusia kalau benda itu sekeras itu?

Aku menoleh dan

DEG

"KAU?" suara yang bersamaan dengan nada yang meninggi, tak disangka, ternyata, huh, Tuhan apakah ini rencana barumu?

Betapa tak disangkanya, orang yang selalu ku rindukan selama ini, yang ku kira tak akan ku jumpai lagi, dan hanya sebagian kecil dari hidupku, aku bertemu dengannya disini?

Tuhan memang selalu menyimpan rencananya dengan baik bukan?

Walaupun Ia sedikit kasar dengan membuat aku harus menunggu dan risau akan hal ini tapi, selalu sebanding dengan hal kecil yang sangat bermakna.

"hahah" tawa pun mewarnai pertemuan kali ini.

"Ituu..." tanyanya melirik ke arah Ayame,

"Oh, adikku, Ayame. Aku sudah sering menceritakannya padamu kan?" kataku berusaha mengingatkannya

"Oh, hai gadil kecil" sapanya pada Ayame, ya, dia sangat pandai mengambil hati seseorang, buktinya saja Ayame yang sangat pemalu dan agak tertutup pada orang asing bisa tersenyum dengan ringannya pada dia.

"Um, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

"Tentu saja, aku ke Ibuku dulu menitipkan Ayame padanya."

"Aku menunggu disini" katanya dengan yakin.

**AKABA POV**

"KAU?" suara yang bersamaan dengan nada yang meninggi mengagetkanku,

Tuhan memang selalu menyimpan rencananya dengan sangat baik.

Dan kurasa ini malam yang tepat, aku tidak ingin membuang kesempatan yang tidak akan datang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku yakin.

Ku alihkan pandanganku kepada sesosok anak kecil yang disampingnya, bersembunyi.

"Ituu..." tanyaku dengan ragu, jangan-jangan, wanita ini pernah berkeluarga, tapi, kalaupun itu benar. Itu tidak akna menyurutkan nyaliku.

"Oh, adikku, Ayame. Aku sudah sering menceritakannya padamu kan?" katanya berusaha mengingatkanku

AH, betapa bodohnya aku melupakan hal itu, dan menuduh hal yang tidak benar.

"Oh, hai gadil kecil" sapaku pada Ayame, sambil jongkok dan tersenyum padanya, secantik kakaknya.

Aku berdiri dan mencoba megatakannya,

"Um, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

"Tentu saja, aku ke Ibuku dulu menitipkan Ayame padanya."

"Aku menunggu disini" kataku dengan yakin.

**NORMAL POV**

Kedua pasangan itu duduk di taman sebuauh taman dengan pemandangan yang sangat romantis, dihadapannya ada sebuauh kolam besar yang dihiasi dengan lampu sepanjang kolam itu menambah suasana yang sangat hangat.

Tempat yang sunyi dibelakang festival itu, tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing.

"Lama tak bertemu, kau terlihat sedikit gemuk, haha, sering makan mi ramen paman ya?" Godaku mencoba mengencerkan suasana yang begitu kaku itu,

"Ah, benarkah? Tidak, aku sudah jarang mengunjungi paman, pekerjaan yang menuntutku membuat waktuku banyak tersita. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku padanya

"sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi orang tua itu, aku juga rindu padanya." Terawang lelaki itu agak menyesali perbuatannya telah mengabaikan sesosok orang tua yang akhir-akhir bulan itu mengisi harinya dengan pepatah tua yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari sang ayah.

"Hana?" kata pria itu berbalik pada wanita disampingnya memanangnya penuh arti.

"Hn? Hei, mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" kataku dan menamparnya halus.

"Memangnya terlihat aneh? Oke baiklah akan ku coba lagi. Ehm, Hana?" kata lelaki itu polos

"hahah berhentilah seperti itu, memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku hah? Mengapa kau begitu dramatic? Apa paman itu yang.."

Telunjuk Akaba yang tersentuh di bibir Hana mengisyaratkan Hana untuk berhenti berbicara

Hening.

"Menikahlah denganku" kata spontan itu mengubah mimik wajah Hana dan membuatnya tak bisa mengucapkan kata apapun,

"Menikahlah denganku Hana" ulang sang pria

Tapi masih tak ada jawaban dari wanita yang ada dihadapannya itu, apakah ini terlalu cepat atau diwaktu yang salah?

"Hana, menikahlah denganku" Ulang sang pria tak mau menyerah

Menunggu reaksi dari sang wanita, dan ia mengangguk, tak mengatakan apapun.

Pria itu tersenyum lega, tertawa sekencang-kencangnya tanpa memperhatikan wanita dihadapannya yang masih mematung tak bergerak.

Pria itu memandangi sang wanita dihadapannya, memegang kedua pipinya dan mendekatkan kening sang wanita dengan bibir lembutnya. Kemudian

CUP

Kecupan hangat hinggap dikening sang wanita.

"Paman tua itu tidak mengajariku apapun tentang ini" kata sang pria pada wanita yang akhirnya telah bisa menemukan kembali dirinya.

Mereka tertawa bersama, dimalam Tahun Baru,

Pesta kembang api pun dimulai.

Begitulah Tuhan, selalu mempunyai rencananya sendiri yang akan tersimpan rapi samapi pada saatnya.

Dan tentu saja cinta sejati akan tetap kembali pada pemiliknya.

**Have done!**

**Thanks. Masih banyak kekurangannya, ya mohon dimaafkan. Terutama pada part mereka mulai kehilangan komunikasi, saya juga merasa itu kurang **_**ngeh**_** tapi kurang dpaat feelnya. Jadi, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo itu bisa mengganggu kenikmatan membaca readers ya ^^**

**Mudah-mudahan para readers dapat pencerahan atau pelajaran yang berarti dari cerita yang sangat sederhana ini.**

**Dan mohon kritik dan sarannya bisa di tulis pada kotak saran dibawah ini. Arigatou ^^**


End file.
